


Quidditch

by violenttulips



Series: Eighth Year Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue What Epilogue, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Quidditch, Smut, eighth year au, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips
Summary: In which the Eighth Year students play Quidditch. Draco and Harry chase the Snitch. And then skip the after-party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Eighth Year Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Quidditch

The Eighth Year students aren't allowed to participate in school Quidditch games, but that hasn't stopped them from forming their own teams and playing Professor McGonagall-sanctioned games on Thursday evenings.

They have just enough people interested in playing for two teams, and two talented Seekers who have set their intense school rivalry aside for the most part, with one exception: _Quidditch_.

"The Falcons are going to crush you tonight, Potter," Draco leans over and hisses in his boyfriend's ear at the end of breakfast. "That Snitch is _mine_."

Harry grins and turns to peck him on the cheek before spinning around on the bench, standing, and turning to leave. "I doubt it. The Owls are on a three week winning streak. Soon to be four. But I _am_ looking forward to seeing that arse in Quidditch leather again." He winks to punctuate his uncharacteristically suggestive words, and Draco is stunned speechless.

"Good luck tonight, Malfoy." Ron laughs, following his best friend as Harry tries to strut away in his best imitation of a young version of his father. That is, until an amused voice calls him back.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Your _bag_ , darling."

He turns around to see Draco holding his schoolbag up by the strap, a teasing smirk on his face.

Harry sighs and walks back, confident persona shattered, reaching out for the strap. "Thanks."

"Ah ah." Draco holds the bag out of reach.

"What?" Harry sighs.

Draco's eyes get a wicked glint in them and Harry groans internally, but all Draco does is touch an index finger to his cheek and tap it expectantly.

Harry relaxes and leans forward to kiss his cheek again, but Draco turns his head at the last moment and kisses him full on the mouth in front of the entire Great Hall. He resists using tongue, but it's a near thing. The kiss is still drawn out and plenty hot. When he pulls back, Harry looks slightly dazed.

"Gross," Ron mutters. "If you let that git distract you like that, Harry—"

Harry shakes his head to clear it and takes his bag from Draco with a smile and another kiss. "Thanks. Good luck on your Arithmancy exam this afternoon."

Draco softens despite himself. "See you at lunch?"

"Nah, told Hermione we could run a practice duel for our Defense N.E.W.T....Dinner?"

"I promised Blaise we'd grab something from the kitchens and review for Potions," Draco groans.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, Draco. I might think you actually like me," Blaise drawls from Draco's other side, eliciting an amused cackle from Pansy.

"Right," Harry frowns. "I guess I'll just see you out on the pitch, then."

Ron rolls his eyes and puts an arm around Harry, turning him around again and leading him away. "You two are positively repulsive, you know that?"

Harry just laughs and gives Draco one more longing glance over his shoulder. "I know."

•••••

Several hours later, the two teams meet on the Quidditch pitch to the roar of their usual crowd.

Ron and Draco, the appointed captains since this whole arrangement had been their idea in the first place, shake hands.

Ginny Weasley blows a whistle and tosses the Quaffle, and then they're in the air.

Dean Thomas takes off with the Quaffle, the other five Chasers immediately on his tail, the Owls in orange getting into an attack formation, the Falcons in teal attempting to steal the bright red ball and get it moving in the other direction.

Harry circles the field high in the air, searching for the flash of gold that _isn't_ Blaise Zabini's fucking ostentatious watch in the stands.

The next glint that catches his eye is his boyfriend's bright hair as they pass each other going opposite directions.

Draco shoots him a wink and a smile as he goes by. "Alright there, Potter?"

And Merlin, his arse really _does_ look good in his Quidditch kit... _Focus, Potter! Damnit!_

Harry spins his broom around in the air and follows Draco, listening to the sounds of the game below.

Pansy has just managed to get the Quaffle past Ron by doing an impressive feint toward one goalpost, then hurtling the ball through another.

Luna, who is the unofficial commentator of the games, let them know the Owls were still up, but only by twenty points.

Harry catches another glint of gold out of the corner of his eye and he knows that this time, it isn't Zabini's watch. Unfortunately, Draco has spotted it too, and he's closer.

Harry leans forward, urging his broom faster. He's gaining, even though Draco is lying nearly flat on his broom as well, his arm outstretched. He glances back at Harry, an exhilarated laugh escaping him as he turns toward their goal again.

They're neck and neck now, hands outstretched when the Snitch suddenly drops and darts away below them. Instead of attempting to turn his broom like Harry, Draco drops into a barrel roll, hand still reaching out, and when he comes back up he has the golden ball clutched in his fist and a triumphant look on his face.

Harry is frozen in place on his broom, staring at him in bewildered shock.

The crowd goes wild and Draco loses sight of his boyfriend when his team surrounds him and, screaming and cheering as they descend together, they reach the ground and dismount.

He catches sight of him again near the broomstick shed, shaking off a concerned-looking Ron, and making his way up to the castle alone.

Draco excuses himself from his teammates and takes off running after him, catching him in the Entrance Hall.

"Harry!"

Harry turns and gives him a small smile, but there's a fire in his eyes that Draco doesn't quite understand. He looks intense, almost angry? But Draco has beaten him to the Snitch before in these little games, and he's never been upset, just frustrated with himself and more determined to win next time...

Harry takes his hand and pulls him toward their Common Room. "Come on!"

"Post-game party!" Dean shouts when they come through the portrait hole, just like he does every week no matter who wins the game, as they pass through the Common Room. "We're getting food and Butterbeer from the kitchens! You two coming?"

"Later," Harry growls, dragging Draco toward the stairs to the bedrooms.

•••••

Draco is stunned when, instead of fuming or shouting, Harry pushes him up against his bedroom door and kisses him, his fingers finding their way into Draco's sweaty hair, a Silencing Charm whooshing into place on the door behind him.

"Harry, wait." Draco pulls back. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" Harry looks incredulous. "Why would I be mad at you? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

He leans forward to kiss him again, but Draco resists, holding him back with a hand on his chest. "But...you hate losing? You had this look on your face when you dragged me up here like...like you were going to yell at me or something...?"

Draco trails off as Harry's gaze softens, and his hand comes up to brush over his cheek.

"Draco, _no_. Trust me, the _only_ thing on my mind when I dragged you up here was getting you alone so I could snog you senseless."

"Oh," Draco laughs lightly, "well... carry on, then."

Harry smiles and pulls him into another kiss, and this time Draco leans into it, hands coming up to wrap around Harry's back and pull him close.

"You're incredible," Harry murmurs into Draco's neck a few minutes later as he trails sucking kisses down his throat, drawing a low moan out of his boyfriend as he tips his head back against the door. "I want you, Draco. I want more with you. I want to play Quidditch with you forever. I want _more..._ with _you_."

Harry rolls his hips against Draco's and Draco moans again, eyes rolling back. "Fuck, Harry, do you even know what you're _saying?"_

Harry steps back to look into Draco's eyes. "Do you? Want more with me?"

"Yes," Draco gasps, "yes, I want everythi—Mmm."

Harry kisses him again as they fumble at trousers and shirts and shoes and socks until they're down to their boxers, hands roving over previously unexplored bare skin. 

"You're _gorgeous_ ," Harry whispers against Draco's bare shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against it.

Draco's answering smile could light up the entire Great Hall on its own as he runs the tips of his fingers down the center of Harry's chest, circling his scar from the severed horcrux. "So are you."

"I'm sorry for these," Harry whispers, running his own fingers over the Sectumsempra scars on Draco's chest.

"I know," Draco's smile doesn't flicker. "You've already apologized. Don't dwell on it, love."

Harry's breath hitches at the new pet name, and Draco lets his fingers trail lower, into the dark hair on Harry's belly, before slipping a finger into the waistband of his boxers and tugging lightly. "May I?"

Harry nods, teeth sinking into his lower lip so hard he's afraid he might draw blood.

Draco pulls them down, then wraps a hand around Harry's cock, feeling a surge of pride at the truly rapturous expression this act elicits.

"Been dreaming about this," Harry breathes as Draco strokes him slowly.

"No wonder your nightmares have improved," Draco teases.

"Shut up," Harry laughs, gently knocking his hand away and hooking two fingers in Draco's waistband to tug him closer. He looks expectantly up at him. "Your turn?"

"Yes."

Draco's silk boxers join the pile of clothes on the floor, and then they smile nervously at each other.

Harry grins sheepishly, sliding a hand into the back of his hair. "I'm not really sure what..."

"Come here."

Draco pulls him into another fervent kiss, and the sensation of their naked bodies pressed together feels better than either of them could have imagined.

After a long moment, Draco asks, "Bed?"

"Bed."

They lay on their sides on Draco's bed, slowing everything down and kissing languidly, their legs tangling together, until Draco pushes Harry onto his back and speeds things up again. He ruts down against Harry a few times, drawing gasps and moans from them both, then takes both their cocks in hand and starts pulling them off together.

Harry slowly comes undone underneath him, moaning noisily and thrusting into Draco's fist until he comes hard, and Draco drops his own leaking cock in favor of stroking Harry through it, drawing out his orgasm and smiling wickedly at him when Harry catches his wrist to stop him.

"Fuck," Harry gasps, and Draco grins wider before leaning down for a kiss.

"Good?"

"Oh, you have _no_ _idea_. But you're about to..."

Harry pushes Draco onto his back and takes his cock in hand, stroking fast and adding a twist at the end that he likes when he pulls himself off, and from the way Draco is arching his back to push harder into Harry's hand, he's a fan as well.

It isn't long before Draco is coming too, arching and screaming, then dropping back onto the mattress, boneless.

They lay there in silence for a little while, catching their breath and smiling softly at each other. Draco rolls over and drapes himself over Harry, kissing his shoulder.

He's a bit overwhelmed by this new step forward in their relationship. Overwhelmed, but also unbearably happy. The realization that Harry could be the one to make him feel this way had been a shock at first, but he's come to terms with it now.

Draco thinks back to their first kiss, here in his room a few months back, which is pretty much _their_ room now, given that Harry only returns to his own quarters to shower and change and sleep, and he smiles at the memory, wondering briefly if Harry will even go back to his own room for those things now. He hopes not.

"Godric, I'm still _really_ turned on," Harry groans against Draco's neck, interrupting his reverie and pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the salty skin.

"Yeah?"

"I keep thinking about that move you did, and that look on your face when you caught the Snitch, and fuck, Draco, you're just so fucking _hot_..."

Harry trails a warm hand over his flank, still kissing his neck.

"We um, we could try something else," Draco suggests tentatively. "I could, um, I could suck you off?"

Harry's eyes widen, and Draco feels Harry's half-hard cock twitch emphatically against his thigh. "Do you...er, do you want to?" Harry asks. "I mean, have you ever...?"

"No," Draco shakes his head, "all of this is new to me, but I've heard it's nice."

"Me too."

"You haven't? Not even with...?"

"No, we never moved past fully-clothed snogging," Harry brushes his lips against Draco's temple. "This is all new to me, too."

Draco looks relieved, then thoughtful. "We're both a sweaty mess from the game. Come take a shower with me, and I'll suck you off in there after we get washed up."

Harry perks up, in more ways than one. "Deal."

•••••

"Where's Draco?" Ron asks Seamus. "I want to ask him about that barrel roll he did. That was bloody amazing. Did you see it? Fucking _one-handed_ and everything—"

"Haven't seen him, mate," Seamus answers, taking a swig of his Butterbeer.

"Harry and Draco went up to Draco's room, I think," Dean drapes an arm over Seamus's shoulders. "Looked like they were about to have their first fight. Harry looked pretty mad."

"Really? That's...huh. Er, how long ago was that?"

"Dunno," Dean shrugs. "Maybe an hour?"

"Should we go make sure they're not killing each other up there?" Ron asks, looking nervous. "If they're fighting, those two don't have the best track record..."

Seamus and Dean exchange concerned glances. "Yeah."

The three of them head for the stairs and don't stop until they're outside Draco's room.

"I don't hear anything."

"Silencing Charm?"

"Probably. If they're yelling..."

Ron pushes the door open to peek inside, and the Silencing Charm breaks.

"Harry, Harry, oh fuck, oh, oh, _Harry!_ "

Draco Malfoy is naked and sprawled on the bed, his legs spread wide, and between them...between them is Ron's best friend. Harry has a towel wrapped around his own waist, thank Merlin, but his mouth...his mouth is...Oh _Godric_ , Ron wants the image of Harry's mouth on Draco's cock scrubbed from his brain.

He pulls the door shut and groans. "How are your Memory Charms?" He asks his two friends, who are standing behind him in stunned silence.

Seamus bursts out laughing. "Well, it wasn't their first _fight!"_

"It might have been their first _something_ though!" Dean joins in, doubling over. 

"Merlin's bollocks," Ron groans as they head back down the stairs to the Common Room. "I wish there was Firewhisky at this party. I want to forget I ever saw that."

"Maybe Hermione can Obliviate you," Seamus teases, clapping him on the back.

"Don't tempt me," Ron groans. "I might actually do it."

•••••

Upstairs, the potential interruption goes completely unnoticed by the two boys, lost in each other as they were.

Draco comes hard, stars dancing in front of his eyes, and Harry pulls off instinctively, come spattering over his chin and neck. He doesn't mind. He barely notices, his gaze locked on Draco's face.

After a long silence, Draco finally comments: "Merlin, Harry, that was..."

"Yeah." Harry magically cleans himself and the sheets up with a wave of his wand, tugs the towel off his waist and tosses it on the floor, then lays down beside Draco and smiles sleepily, reaching out for him. "Cuddle with me?"

Draco scoots closer and snuggles up to his boyfriend face-to-face, tucking his head under Harry's chin and wrapping an arm around him. Harry settles an arm over him too, tugging the blanket up over them both and sighing contentedly.

"Harry? Did you mean what you said earlier? About wanting to..."

"Play Quidditch with you forever?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I did. I think I..." Harry hesitates, biting his lower lip before trying again. "No, _not_ think, I _know_. I love you, Draco."

Draco inhales sharply, leaning back to examine his expression. "How do you know?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Harry sighs, "I just do. You don't have to say it back though, it's okay if you don't—"

"No, I do. I do love you, too," Draco blurts. "I've been scared to say it, but I do. I love you too, Harry."

Harry's answering smile is so soft and bright it's nearly blinding. He leans down to kiss Draco again. "So... Quidditch practice tomorrow? A Seeker's match?"

And Draco smiles back, just as wide.

"You're on, Potter."


End file.
